Gran globo
} |name = Gran globo |image = Deco Hot air Balloon.png |supertitle = Gathering Event July 2018 |type = Water Decoration |availableat = 15th-27th July 2018 |levelunlocked = 17 |food = After the event : 2x |gridsize = 4x4 (water) }} Grand Balloon Event! - July 2018 Feed this fishy flyer to recieve fabulous gifts! Finn has a crazy idea - he dreamt about a huge magic balloon so he and Pike decide to build one! You will need to use certain items '''at specific stages' to level up the Balloon (similar but slightly different principle to previous build events).'' as compensation for the glitch.'}} social currency (10x Buoyant Bubbles + 1x Puffer Patch) at the Bazar from July 27th.}} How to get The Grand Balloon is available from July 15th 17h UTC (18h BST) and the event runs until July 27th 04h UTC (05h BST). You can place the base of the Balloon in the water around your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Grand Balloon you must "feed" it with the following items for particular parts of the build : * To build the balloon : Use , , , * To fill the balloon : Collect from Seal Dives (yours and your friends') * To paint the balloon : Use * To decorate the balloon : Use and collect by completing dock trades (boat orders) * Throughout : . The Balloon requires different items at different levels : * Levels 1-2 : , * Levels 3-4 : , * Levels 5-6 : , , * Levels 7-8 : , * Levels 9-10 : , * Levels 11-12 : * Levels 13-14 : , The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for manufactured items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is only available via paid in-game promotions : * The rewards 1000 . Balloon Badges are required to buy items at the Bazar and are obtained : * From Dock trades (sometimes) * From wildlife and treasure chests (sometimes) * When another Trademaster drops onto your Grand Balloon, 50 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Grand Balloon, 50 and 25 Each time you supply materials to your Grand Balloon you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Grand Balloon you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see Globos de la amistad page to see how to do this). Relationship Levels The Sky’s the Limit! Build your balloon and fill it with bubbles! The Grand Balloon starts as a raft and gets a float at Level 3, a basket at Level 5, a plain balloon at Level 7, colourful decoration at Level 9, Pufferfish decoration and fins at Level 11, Pufferfish eyes at Level 13, and Pufferfish mouth and spines at Level 15! Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Finn: ”Hey Pike, I've got a crazy idea." Pike: ”Ha! Ye tryin to scare me, lad?!" Finn: "I had a dream about a magic balloon! A HUGE one!" Pike: "Ha! Well, ye didn't lie lad, that does sound crazy. Let's make it!" Finn: "This is gonna be so big we better start in the water. Help me find a place!" Finn: "Look at that! The perfect spot to start building." Finn: "Now...how do balloons work? The kind you ride in?" Pike: "Well, since we're buildin' on the water, let's start with a raft." Pike: "Fetch us some '''needles' and cloth, if you please, Trademaster!"'' Finn: "That's great, Trademaster! You're doing it!" Finn: "Let's keep building and make it bigger!" Finn: "Wow! This is looking great!" Keani: "What's going on here, Finn?" Finn: "We're making a balloon to ride in, Keani!" Keani: "Can I help?" Finn: "Of course, help us finish the raft part! We need lots of '''needles' and cloth!”'' Finn: "Whew! That was fun! Now we have a nice dry place to work." Keani: "What's next, Finn?" Finn: "Umm... we need a place to sit..." Pike: "A basket, lad. We need a basket to sit in!" Pike: "Let's make it sturdy! Grab us some '''boards' and nails, lad!"'' Finn: "Great! Get us more just like that, Trademaster!" Finn: "This is coming along great!" Keani: "It sure is! Sturdy as can be!" Finn: "If Pike's gonna ride in it we better make it a little more sturdy..." Pike: "How dare ye! But...aye, maybe we firm it up a wee bit more..." Pike: "More '''boards' and nails, if ye please, Trademaster. We're buildin' this to last!"'' Keani: "Now THAT'S a sturdy basket!" Finn: "It's Pike-worthy!" Pike: "Come on, now..." Finn: "Is it time to sew the balloon yet?" Keani: "Yes indeed! '''Cloth' and needles can make a balloon, but how do we fill it up?"'' Wesley: "I know! Bubbles! '''Buoyant Bubbles' from under the sea!"'' Wesley: "Come with me to the Dive Site! We can dive for Buoyant Bubbles there!" Wesley: "Here's some bubbles while we wait for our dive to finish." Wesley: "You're doing great, Trademaster! Keep diving below the waves for bubbles!" Wesley: "And we can get even more by helping our friends dive!" Wesley: "The balloon is really filling up!" Pike: "Looks a wee bit like how I felt after I finishin' that roast pig all by meself." Wesley: "Let's keep up the pressure, Trademaster!" Wesley: "'''Cloth', needles and bubbles ahoy!"'' Wesley: "Beautiful! Our balloon part is finished, but it looks a little plain..." Wesley: "How about we give it a bright, beautiful coat of paint?" Keani: "Yes! I agree, it's gotta be the most beautiful balloon ever. But how?" Wesley: "That's easy! Bring me some '''Rainbow Fruit' and I'll make it into paint!"'' Wesley: "This paint is really going to make a difference!" Finn: "You're doing great, Trademaster!" Wesley: "Keep on bringing the '''Rainbow Fruit', we're almost there!"'' Wesley: "Look at THAT!" Keani: "It looks like a fish!" Wesley: "It certainly does. Like a Puffer Fish!" Keani: "I know how we could REALLY make it look like a fish." Keani: "Trademaster, if you can bring me some '''Sunfish' for reference, that would help."'' Keani: "Oh, and I'll put in an order for '''Puffer Patches' at the docks!"'' Pike: "Thank ye Keani! I'll check the docks fer '''Puffer Patches'!”'' Keani: "Why'd you want to build a balloon anyway, Finn?" Finn: "Well, I was dreaming that I was alone on the island. I couldn't find my friends." Finn: "I thought if I had a big balloon, I could fly up high and see so far..." Keani: "...so far that you'd always be able to find us?" Finn: "Yeah..." Keani: "That's a good reason. Let's keep going!" Keani: "More '''Sunfish' and Puffer Patches, Trademaster!"'' Wesley: "Yes, yes, yes. This is coming along nicely." Keani: "I think we have enough Sunfish, I know exactly how I want this to look." Keani: "Now we just need more '''Puffer Patches'!”'' Pike: "Aye Aye! Keep the orders comin', Trademaster!" Wesley: "Balloon progress is looking top notch!" Keani: "Poor Finn. I didn't know he was having these nightmares!" Wesley: "He just gets lonely sometimes. He always perks up when he has a project though!" Keani: "We'll finish this balloon and he'll know he'll never lose sight of us." Wesley: "Agreed! Keep up the good work, Trademaster!" Wesley: "It's just looking lovely! What do you think, Finn?" Finn: "Wow! It's gonna be the best balloon that ever was!" Keani: "That it will! I'm just about ready for finishing touches." Keani: "More '''Puffer Patches' and Buoyant Bubbles, if you please, Trademaster!"'' Finn: "We're almost done, Trademaster!" Wesley: "Indeed, we are!" Keani: "And it's wonderful!" Wesley: "Just a little bit more to go!" Finn: "More '''Puffer Patches' and Buoyant Bubbles, Trademaster! On to victory!"'' Keani:: "Finn, you know you don't need to worry about losing us." Wesley: "Yes old boy, we'll be here for your forever." Keani: "Any time you can't find us, you can climb into your balloon to look around!" Finn: "And you can all come with me, too! Even Pike!" Pike:: "Aye, lad! Ye have built one Pike-worthy flying fish, indeed!" Wesley: "...maybe reinforce those floorboards a tad more..." Pike: "Ha! Aye, maybe so!" Special Promotions There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): July 15th: A "Kickstart" bundle with 2x (2000 ), 20x , 300x Balloon Badge social currency, and 2x . Mid-event: A "Mid Event Bundle" with 20x , 200x Balloon Bagdge social currency, and 5x . July 25th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8x (8000 ) for your Grand Balloon. Special Bazar Items The Bronze Sticker Chest is available at the Bazar during this event for 1200x . Current available stickers are: Caution: If you already have all of the above Mascotas maxxed you will receive 2x Dyes or 2x . After the event Your Grand Balloon will remain in place after the event ends (like previous build events). You can "feed" your Balloon with 2x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , , , , fr:Majestueuse montgolfière en:Grand Balloon Categoría:Edición limitada Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Grand Balloon 2018 Categoría:Special Events